


the sapphire animation project

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2019!!! [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 2: summer /datetwo dads go on an extremely suspicious movie date.





	the sapphire animation project

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to [the sapphire editing team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942999) from last year's trifiesta! please read it first!!
> 
> and, if u already have, i hope u enjoy this one!

Kirishima and Yokozawa didn’t plan to leave work at the same time; they were going to meet up at a local café before heading to the movie theater. However, that’s just how it ended up. The longer they’ve been together, the more their thoughts and actions seem to line up.

So, they have small talk as they leave _Marukawa Shoten_ and walk the streets. When their radius from the dreadful office is large enough, Kirishima insists on holding hands, which Yokozawa accepts with record low protesting.

And finally— _finally—_ they were on their date night. It’s been several months since they’ve had a night completely to themselves— Hiyori is on a school trip for the next week; the pair is already starting to feel like empty nesters. This long-awaited date brings joy for both of them, even if one is quite reluctant to admit it.

Kirishima recalls their original plans. “Do you still want to stop by the café?”

“...I’m fine. What about a convenience store for some snacks? I’d rather not drop a fortune on some popcorn.”

Kirishima looks utterly appalled (for some reason). “Eh!? But one of the joys of the theaters is getting popcorn there!! Have you no culture!?”

Yokozawa scoffs, “I’ve got plenty of that. Have fun being broke.”

“I will.”

 

Yokozawa gains a little dorky smile. _Idiot…_ “What movie are we seeing?”

His voice raises an octave, “It’s a secret!” Kirishima faces him and winks.

Boy, did Yokozawa not like the sound of that. Whenever his lover had any sort of “surprise” or “secret,” it usually ended up being embarrassing photos of him spreading around the office or a bizarre sexual favor. He looks back up at Kirishima, a cheesy smile plastered across his face. _Or maybe it’s a nice one this time…_

 

However, Yokozawa’s worst fears might have just come true. When the pair walks into the theater room— Kirishima holding an enormous, pricey vat of popcorn to his chest and Yokozawa carrying both of their sodas— it’s as if they’re the stars of the show. Nearly everyone in the full female audience has stopped to stare at them, one girl even having the audacity to point. _What the hell… Two men going on a date shouldn’t be_ this _much of a problem nowadays…_ Flustered, Yokozawa grabs Kirishima’s sleeve and rushes into the closest empty aisle.

Kirishima yanks back his sleeve when they sit down, a bit peeved. He whisper-whines, “You’re gonna stretch out my sweater! And you made me drop some of my popcorn!! What’s the rush—?”

“Everyone was staring at us. It’s weird.”

Kirishima makes a funny face at him, the ones he does to make Hiyori laugh. He speaks a bit louder than Yokozawa would have liked, “Eh?? I’m sure it’s fine~ Don’t overreact. It makes you look less cute.”

One of the women behind them makes this awful, girly sound. Yokozawa’s face is a full scowl. In an intense whisper, Yokozawa scolds, “Shut up, you annoying prick. And don’t call me cute—!” His words are stopped by a finger pressed against his lips.

“Shush, young man. The movie’s starting.” He winks.

Before Yokozawa can protest, the screen lights up in cutesy lettering, pink ribbons, and flowers. He can make out the kanji through all the scribbles: **_Tokozawa Yakafumi no Baai, The Movie!!_ ** And, suddenly, he wants to commit mass murder.

Yokozawa can recall a time when he and his partner got into a huge argument about this very series. Or, rather, several small arguments every time Sapphire decides to release a new volume. Every time he stopped by Sapphire Editing he was filled with dread. They always, for whatever reason, had some new promotional item or poster for the series they wanted to show him. Either that or they want him to okay cover art of him and Kirishima practically tongue-fucking (he never does) and take pictures of his reactions. He’d gotten so used to it at this point that when Aikawa-san asked about the movie, he okayed it without thinking. Especially without thinking that he and Kirishima would go see it together.

 

“Woah!” Kirishima exclaims, looking over at his lover, “What’s with that face?”

This only causes Yokozawa to furrow his brows deeper and grit his teeth with ferocity. “I’m leaving.”

“C’mon, it’s not gonna be that bad!” Kirishima’s demeanor changes when Yokozawa actually begins to gather his belongings, however. “Wait!!” He holds down Yokozawa’s arm, preventing him from getting up.

“Let go.” An animated version of himself appears on the big screen, one with more feminine, unnatural features. “I _said_ let go.”

“No. Just give it a shot; I think it’ll be cute!”

Yokozawa dips close to the face of his current least favorite person. “Kirishima-san, do I have to remind you what a disaster you’ve caused in the office for this _exact_ movie?”

“I thought you were over that already! Jeez…” He tries a new tactic: pouting and putting on his biggest puppy dog eyes. “Please…?”

“I hate you.” Still maintaining his stone-cold expression, Yokozawa flops back down on the seat. He reaches over, takes Kirishima’s soda, and, as a form of protest, drinks the gigantic lot in one breath— an even more impressive feat considering he hates orange soda.

Kirishima watches with his mouth hanging open, bewildered. “...That was kinda hot.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

 

There were many imperfections in the cheesy movie— Aikawa-san would likely call them “artistic liberties.” Just to name a few, the bar they met in was _not_ a gay one, semen was _not_ pooling out of Yokozawa’s ass when he woke up that fateful morning, in the event of getting pinned to the bed, Kirishima did _not_ tie Yokozawa’s wrists together and fuck him (the salesman _immensely_ regrets not scanning through the script before okaying this movie), Kirishima did _not_ have such a deep voice and large hands, and, in general, they did _not_ have sex that much!! Hell, they didn’t actually have sex until the point where the movie ended! But, those were “artistic liberties,” he supposes.

However, at the same time, they did get that argument out on the balcony right, and their first kiss, and when Yokozawa met Hiyo, and the confession. So what if Yokozawa did get a little teary-eyed at times? So what if he didn’t glower when Kirishima went to hold his hand and lean on his shoulder? So what if they kissed a few times, awkwardly leaning over the plastic armrest?

It was only really a rom-com. So what if they enjoyed it like one?

 

* * *

 

 

The pair begin to finally exit the movie theater; Yokozawa would claim it to be the worst hour of his life even though they both know he’s lying. Their hand-holding has devolved to a mere intertwinement of pinkies.

“Um!!”

 _Fuck…_ Just when Yokozawa thought he was in the home stretch, a young girl yanks at the back of his button-down.

“Excuse me!!”

About to burst a vein, Yokozawa turns around and gives his scariest face. His voice drops, **“What.”**

But, instead of cowering in fear like Yokozawa was used to from his subordinates, the girl’s eyes glimmer. “Kyaa~!! Your cosplay is so cute!!!”

The rest of the movie-goers catch on to the nonsense spewing from her mouth and begin to gather around. “Wow!!!” “Can I get a picture??” “Me too!!”

Kirishima turns around, joining the conversation with a gleeful expression: “Sure-!”

**_“No way in hell.”_ **

 

Following several non-consensual pictures, Yokozawa makes sure to chew out his lover on their arrival home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
